


The Stiles Guide to Interpreting Derek's Eyebrows: The Alpha's Response

by thecheekydragon



Series: The Stiles Guide [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's Eyebrows, Eyebrows, Gen, M/M, the alpha responds, the stiles guide, werewolf brows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek responds to Stiles' <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/665714">Guide to Interpreting Derek's Eyebrows</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stiles Guide to Interpreting Derek's Eyebrows: The Alpha's Response

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it took so long for Derek's response but, meh, RL and all...


End file.
